User talk:Krone8
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Suns page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 04:20, January 30, 2010 Site Policies Please make sure and peruse the Style Guide and Community Guidelines (links provided above in the welcome message) before making further edits. Please pay particular attention to the sections on canon and Shepard and gender. As the Commander can be either male or female (depending on the player's preference) and BioWare has not established a 'canon' Shepard, Commander Shepard is not referred to as "he" or "him", "she or "her", nor are descriptors like "his" or "hers" used. The Commander (and do remember to capitalize Commander when referring to Shepard, as it is a rank, which is a title and therefor a proper noun when referring to a specific Commander) is referred to simply as "Commander Shepard", "Shepard", or "the Commander". Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Removing Content from pages Please do not just remove all the content from articles, as you did on the Sidonis page. I see what you were trying to do, but rather than create a whole new Lantar Sidonis page, you could have just requested the page be moved. This would have resulted in the page being renamed Lantar Sidonis while leaving a redirect at Sidonis. Or, you could have removed the content from Sidonis and replaced it with a redirect. Removing all the content from a page is vandalism, so please don't do it again. Thanks, SpartHawg948 06:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, requesting for it, huh? I'm still a newcomer here, but sorry about that. Krone8 06:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages Please do not take it upon yourself to move pages around, as you just did to Executor Pallin. As I mentioned in the message found directly above this one, if you think a page needs to be moved, you need to request a move, which can be done by adding a move template to the top of the page and starting a thread on the talk page detailing why you believe the page needs to be moved. Editors should not unilaterally move pages. Even admins, who are permitted to do so, rarely do. Thanks, SpartHawg948 07:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages Since I don't know if you will read it or not, but talk pages on this site are for things like improving the article, asking specific questions about it, and other things along that line of article maintenance. What talk pages are not for is for asking people's opinions on something, or the "should I buy this" kind of thing. Those things are appropriate in the forums or a blog post, and not on talk pages. Answering a question like that doesn't enforce the policy and I'd look like hypocrite for answering it. I will more than happily discuss things like that in the appropriate forums, but answering it and telling them the more appropriate place seems not only counterproductive, but might encourage further discussion, in spite of site policies on talk pages. Lancer1289 02:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC)